User talk:Bosda Di'Chi
Hi, welcome to Girl Genius! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Geisterdamen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Argadi (Talk) 13:35, 9 April 2009 Mad pages You asked about how to create these, so here are step-by-step instructions. :) * Login * Be sure to read Girl Genius:Speculation and Forum:Writing for a Mad Page. * Go to the main page for your article, eg. Throne of Faustus Heterodyne. * Edit the page and add Template:Has-Mad to the bottom, save it. * Click the red link that's now at the bottom of the page. Edit, add templates, save. :) — m (talk) 22:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :i need help. :I don't understand how to make a Mad page. :Or anything on Wikia. :-Bosda Di'Chi ::I notice that Argadi already posted a response to your forum topic. That's pretty much it! Just explore and click links. If you accidentally break something, it can be easily fixed, so no worries. I'll drop you an email too, if your account is set to receive them. — m (talk) 15:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) This is no help whatsoever. How do you create a wikipage? I cannot use the video tutorial, as my home computer has no speakers. Is there a non-video tutorial? : I sent an e-mail offering help. Argadi 13:11, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Main pages aren't sigjned I noticed you put your signature on Vipsania Heterodyne. The "main" article pages don't have signatures, they are intended to be collaborative articles of fact (like Wikipedia). Signatures are used for forums and talk pages.Argadi 01:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) New Format Headaches How do I find a list of recently changed articles? i tried clicking on the drop-down list, but that doesn't work. : Click on "My Tools" on the bottom right, then on "Edit My Tools". In the "Add tool" edit box, type in "Recent Changes" and click "Save". Then you will have "Recent Changes" in your "My Tools" menu. Argadi 15:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You have Rollback I don't know if Wikia automatically notifies you, but in case it didn't you now have Rollback permission. Argadi 11:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Trelawney Thorpe category Your last edit to Trelawney Thorpe messed up one of the categories. You can see the problem with this link. Any idea what happened? (I don't like Wikia's category handling. I think there's some bugs in it.) Argadi 00:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No clue. I justed edited out the word "adventuress", because of the incorrect usage. ad·ven·tur·ess   /ædˈvɛntʃərɪs/ Show Spelledad-ven-cher-is noun 1. a woman who schemes to win social position, wealth, etc., by unscrupulous or questionable means. Obviously, this does not apply to Thorpe. As for the rest--no idea.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Help I have a very stupid question. How do you type "|"? I don't know which key does this, & had to copy & paste.--Bosda Di'Chi 18:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : On the keyboards I'm used to, the vertical bar is the shift of the backslash. It's between the Enter and Backspace key on the right of the main keyboard section. Argadi 00:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki editing Advice Hi! I see you have been updating quite a few pages on the Girl Genuis wiki, which is great, but you are not using the Wiki tools for the GG wiki properly. Links to the Girl Genius comic use a special template; you shouldn't be using the template for external web site links. In the visual mode, use the GG link (or GG comic date link - they are the same) template, under Templates. (If you don't see it under Templates, then click the "Add other templates" link for a list of all available templates.) If you are editing in source mode, then you use this format: Here are two real examples: or The first example would display the text "on this page" as the link. The second would generate the text "2010-06-14 (Monday)" as the link. Also, when you create a link to another GG wiki page, you don't need to repeat the text, if you are using the same text as the name of the page. In other words, if you want to create a link to the page on Maxim, you can just type (in source mode): Maxim and the text "Maxim" will be displayed as the link. But if you wanted the text "the purple guy" to link to the page on Maxim, then you would type: the purple guy I hope this is helpful. William Ansley 19:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Editing polls that have started is a bad idea If you edit a poll, voting is reset. You can usually get the old votes if you undo the edit (as I did to your edit) but then any new votes are lost. Also, your added response was off-topic. The poll was about the link. Someone could not use lj and have followed the link to see what it was about, or use lj and have never followed the link. Argadi 00:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Armadillos Have you read A Prayer for Owen Meany by John Irving? It features a stuffed armadillo. Bkharvey (talk) 04:51, October 16, 2017 (UTC) sorry! You haven't replied, so I want to make sure you've seen my reply to your ... etc.: :What? No, no, sorry, the "duh" was addressed to myself, for not seeing that! I wasn't being sarcastic toward you. I'm sorry I expressed myself badly. Mea maxima culpa. Bkharvey (talk) 16:15, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :